


Away From This Place

by OhMyLovely



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant/Top Castiel, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Rare But Enthusiastic Bottom Dean, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLovely/pseuds/OhMyLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there's Castiel. Good ol' Cas who he can trust with anything. They've been through so much but there's always that one constant; Cas will always be there for him. So it's no question that he wants to be able to give in and let Cas have the power, all the control of the situation, if it means he gets a break. He wants this with Cas, can't imagine having it with anyone else. Because this is endgame for him. Cas is endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From This Place

See, the thing about Dean is that everyone who spends just a few minutes with him can see how Alpha Male and dominant he comes across as. And once they have that impression, it's hard to see anything else. He is the macho guy. He is the tough guy. But then you look a little closer and you see there's more. There's vulnerability and the desire to let someone else call the shots. There's this subtle submissive side to him that is so easily looked over. Because it's Dean Winchester and who would think that was ever possible? 

_"Are you sure about this, Dean?"_

_"Yes, Cas. Enough talking about it."_

And who can blame the guy for wanting more and wanting to submit to someone else and trust them to take care of him? And not just in the way he wants, but the way he needs. I mean, he's spent his whole life simultaneously being told exactly what to do and facing the consequences when he doesn't meet every expectation, yet being the one given all the authority and responsibility because of that. 

_"Get on the bed."_

_"My clothes?"_

_"I will take care of you, Dean. Just do what I say. That's what you want, is it not?"_

_**"Yes."** _

So yeah, who can blame the guy when he wants to just let go. Hand the reigns over to someone else. Let someone else guide him and take care of him. Is that too much to ask? To be the one that gets taken care of for once. To be able to forget all his worries just for a few moments. It's not like an opportunity like this is a common occurrence in his life.

_"Please, Cas, hurry up already."_

_"Shh, let me take care of you."_

And then there's Castiel. Good ol' Cas who he can trust with anything. They've been through so much but there's always that one constant; Cas will always be there for him. So it's no question that he wants to be able to give in and let Cas have the power, all the control of the situation, if it means he gets a break. He wants this with Cas and can't imagine having it with anyone else. Because this is endgame for him. Cas is endgame. 

It's bliss and Dean thinks that he can't get enough of Cas easing him open, teasing him, and then finally giving him what he needs. It's one thing to go in asking for it rough because he feels like that's what he deserves and that's what his body wants and what he wants, but Cas always knows better. He ignores Dean's pleas and begging moans of _faster_ and _harder_ because he knows what Dean isn't saying. What he won't say. Castiel gives it to him slow and sweet, with drawn out thrusts and smooth rolls of his hips. And Dean arches into it, let's him take him right to the edge and hold him there before reeling him back in for more. So he doesn't push, stops trying to demand, and just lays back and whines high in the back of his throat as Cas practically worships his body and gives him what he _needs_ in this moment. 

_"Oh, God...Oh! Cas..."_

_"It's okay, Dean. I've got you."_

There are times that he feels like he's going to fly apart when Cas is in him like this, and he has to reach out and find something to anchor him to this moment. He always reaches for Cas. For his hand to hold in his and intertwine their fingers together. His shoulders that hold so much power and strength in them yet appear so deceptive. Scraping down his back and grasping for purchase before finally falling to his waist or his hips and gripping there. Anything that will anchor him to Cas even more, bring him that much closer.

_"Ah! Castiel!"_

As wonderful as it is to be the one to dominate Cas and sink into that tight heat, losing himself in the feel of being so close to him and being surrounded by him, Dean utterly lives for those rare occasions when the roles are reversed and it's Cas calling all the shots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
